


Holy crap! I wrote something!!! (Ianto's Ghost)

by elizabuffy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ianto, can Jack give his heart to another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy crap! I wrote something!!! (Ianto's Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, and I am my own worst proofreader. Please lemme know if you find any errors! Also? This is my very first Torchwood fic ever, so please be kind. *blush* Awesome movie poster by the amazing [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/)

“Do you love me?” Michael asked as soon as they'd both come down, the sweat cooling on their chests.

“Huh?” Jack asked, obviously shaken out of the sleepy afterglow.

“Do you love me?” Michael knew it was wrong of him to ask, knew what the answer would be, but he needed to ask anyway, to stare down the proverbial elephant in the corner, to get it out in the open and move on.

“We've been together for six months, of course I love you.” It was said without emotion, empty. Jack wasn't lying, no, Michael realized Jack _did_ love him. Just not the way Michael _wanted_ to be loved. Jack loved him as he loved all of his close friends and lovers...

“But not how you love him.” As much as he'd tried, as much of himself he'd given to Jack, he would never come close to Jack's former lover, Ianto. Michael had been there when Ianto died, had tried to stop Ianto's death, and Michael knew this was part of the reason Jack had let anything happen between the two of them. Jack had been hurting and Michael was a link of sorts to Ianto.

“No, what I had with Ianto...nothing can touch that. I'm sorry.” It hurt to hear, nonetheless. To know, as much as he loved Jack, it would never be enough, that Ianto's ghost would always be there between the two of them, silently tearing them apart. That jack would never love anyone else as he loved Ianto, would never give his heart as completely as he had to the young welshman.

“I am, too.”

“Can you live with that?” Jack asked, matter-of-fact.

 _No!_ Michael wanted to shout, _I want you to love **me** first, I'm here with you now. Love **me!**_ , but he knew he would never say those words. Just as he knew he would never leave Jack. Jack would leave him in time, as soon as Jack had come to terms with Ianto's death and realized Michael was nothing but a bed warmer.

“I guess I'll have to,” Michael replied, a sad, yet resigned note to his voice.

~e!


End file.
